


Prom Night Divergence

by Kingdomfictionalia



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shamy AU, shamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdomfictionalia/pseuds/Kingdomfictionalia
Summary: As the song 'Lady in Red' goes "There's nobody here, it's just you and me / It's where I want to be / But I hardly know this beauty by my side / I'll never forget the way you look tonight." Shamy AU one-shot.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Kudos: 6





	Prom Night Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another one-shot y'all. This is from Zeezee's idea on tumblr about a prom AU. Somewhat based on 8x08 (The Prom Equivalency). It got longer than expected but I tried my best to stick to what she had in mind with a little tweak. Zeezee I hope I did it some justice lmao.
> 
> Let me know what you think! This is not beta'd btw so I apologize for any mistakes I might have overlooked.
> 
> All rights belong to Lorre, Prady, and Warner Bros.

16-year old Amy stood by the side of the hall, watching as the crowd of students gradually filed out of the venue. Prom Night had always been a big deal; dressing up, asking out for a date, voting for and/or winning Prom King and Queen, mingling with friends, and whatever students did right after the event.

She released a sad sigh. Her eyes drifted around the large room. It was beautifully decorated, with firefly lights casting shadows on the walls, streamers adorned the pillars, the colors, blue, white, and gold complementing each other. For Amy, it looked more intimate and breath-taking since the spotlights have been turned off. She gave one final sweep of her gaze across the hall before she grabbed the mop beside her.

Maybe she shouldn't have come in the first place. She knew even from the beginning that no one would ask her out given that she was two years their junior, plus nobody even paid attention to her or even knew that she existed. However deep down, she didn't want to miss out. It was Prom after all. For once she wanted to feel included, even if it meant she was on the outside looking in. So instead of holing herself up in her room that night, she volunteered for cleanup crew.

One of the volunteers gave her a bucket of water and pointed to her assigned section of the hall, "make sure to be thorough, Amy. We don't want any complaints from the admin."

Amy nodded her head and as she turned her back, she rolled her eyes with a scoff. She had a penchant for cleaning up and organizing things. She wouldn't have volunteered in the first place if she did not enjoy the task. She walked across the room near the stage, surveying what she needed to attend to first. She set down her bucketful of water and mop by the wall and began to pick up the litter from the floor. Next came the chairs and tables which she carefully pushed aside before stripping off the table cloths and folding them neatly. She was glad that the remaining students who were still talking among themselves were situated near the exit. It made her job easier than the other members of the cleanup crew.

As her gaze flicked across to them, she couldn't help the feeling of envy that spread through her. She wondered what it was like, to be normal, to be accepted, to belong. Another heavy sigh escaped her lips. She chastised herself for dwelling too much on her insecurities. Shaking her head, she forced herself to regain her focus on the task at hand.

She got lost into her work that her thoughts began to wander. She let herself imagine; what if there was someone out there who would take an interest in her? What if somebody actually knew she existed? What if there was someone out there like her, waiting and hoping to be noticed and to belong?

Amy found herself humming. If this was the Prom that she would get, then she would make the best out of it. She spared a glance behind her, glad that only the cleanup crew and the DJ were left. It took a few more minutes to completely tidy up the place, all that's left was to mop the floor and the night would be over. She mindlessly began her task, her thoughts once again floating around. She chuckled to herself, knowing any of her fantasies were impossible to happen.

Ignoring the other occupants in the room, she swayed with each sweep of the mop, pretending to dance to the song she was humming. It may be the only time she would dance at a Prom, she might as well indulge herself, dignity be damned.

As she continued, she failed to see her companions snickering as they watched her. They shook their heads, initially waiting for her to accomplish her task until one of them convinced the others to leave her on her own.

The DJ who was about to wrap up his equipment, noticed the retreating forms of the cleanup crew before his gaze traveled to Amy. He couldn't hold back the grimace that was etched on his face as he pitied her. He heard her humming to herself and smiled as she danced with her mop, seemingly lost in her own world. He shook his head and turned back to his equipment, searching for the song that Amy was humming. The least he could do for the girl was to offer her a proper music. When he found the right song, the first tune of 'Lady in Red' immediately resounded through the speakers.

Amy was startled when she heard it. Her eyes widened as she met the gaze of the DJ, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. The DJ only chuckled before continuing to gather up his things. Amy shook her head and danced carelessly with her mop. She didn't even mind that her co-volunteers were nowhere to be seen. She had this moment to herself, it was enough.

She sang to herself.

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me_

_It's where I want to be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

* * *

From across the room, the door to a small storage room opened and Sheldon stepped out. He lost track of time and scrambled from the floor when he noticed that it was getting late. He hastily closed his Calculus book, wondering why Missy hadn't texted him at all.

His eyes widened as he saw that the hall was now completely deserted, save from one girl and the DJ. His eyebrows furrowed noticing that the girl was dancing on her own. He couldn't help but to wonder why she was still there, or why she was holding the mop. The next thing that registered in his head was the atrocious song blearing through the speakers. He heard that song multiple times and still believed that it had a ridiculous tune.

However, he was entranced by the girl dancing near the stage. He chuckled to himself as he leaned against the doorway. He crossed his arms with his Calculus book on his chest, quietly observing from afar. He gave her a once over, knowing that the dress she wore was not appropriate for Prom but it flowed around her as she swayed to the music. He was glad that he stood in a darkened area of the room, because as soon as she turned around, a gasped escaped his lips. He knew that face, he had seen her in the hallways of the school. He knew she kept to herself most of the time and he was both in awe and intrigued by her every time they had a class together.

Sheldon knew she was smart, they were the same age after all. He had never talked to her, however, because that would mean starting a conversation and dealing with people. He was Sheldon Cooper, he did not deal with people.

And yet, as he stood there, he felt himself captivated by and drawn to her. He marveled at the fact that she was comfortable having fun on her own. A shiver ran down his spine, wondering if he should ask her to dance. The thought shocked him. Never in his life had he taken an interest to interact with other people but it seemed as though there as something about her that he found fascinating. _Fascinating._ He scoffed; he rarely used that word.

He wondered how long would she stay there. He cast a glance to the DJ who seemed to be taking his time packing up his things. Suddenly, he heard her voice and was shocked how melodious it was. Her name finally popped into his head.

"Amy Farrah Fowler," he whispered. A faint smile gracing his lips.

His eyes focused once again and he found himself locking gaze with the DJ. His body stiffened after getting caught.

However, the DJ only smirked at him before sneaking a glance at Amy. He shrugged at Sheldon and mouthed, "go for it," as he tilted his head to Amy's direction.

Sheldon's eyes widened. His cheeks flushed as he fidgeted in his place.

The DJ waited patiently, as if knowing that Sheldon would eventually give in.

The 16-year old took a deep breath and nodded, "okay," he whispered to himself. He took a tentative step forward before building up the courage to follow through. He left his Calculus book on the nearest table before quietly approaching Amy.

When he was a meter away from her, Sheldon cleared his throat and called her attention, "excuse me, miss?"

* * *

Amy turned sharply as soon as the voice reached her ears. She turned a deep shade of red once again from embarrassment. Although now, she resembled a fish as her mouth opened and closed, trying to find words.

The boy that stood before her looked handsome. His face was familiar. She knew him, or at least know his name. Several times, she had wondered how he had gotten so smart, and most of the times she envied how he was not bothered from being isolated.

Now that he was standing close to her, she was at loss on how to proceed. It took her a while before she managed to respond, "y-yes?"

He flashed her a smile that left her breathless, if that was possible. She had no idea what he planned to do but her heart started to beat wildly against her chest.

"Amy, right?"

Amy could only nod her head. _He knows my name!_

If she was breathless from his smile, the next words that came out of his mouth almost caused her to faint.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. His tone was laced with mirth as his eyes shifted to the mop that she was gripping tightly. _Oh my._

"I—uh, um I-I," her face flushed and suddenly she remembered the DJ was still there. Her face turned and saw the DJ's smiling face. He gave her a thumbs up before she turned back to Sheldon. She calmed her breathing and nodded her head, "o-of course."

Sheldon held out his hand, flashing her another smile. She bit her lip and wrinkled her nose, "my hands are dirty," she whispered, afraid that she would lose a chance to finally get to dance with someone.

Her eyes snapped up to him when she heard him chuckle. It both amused and surprised her when he pulled out a hand sanitizer from his pocket.

"I think I got that covered," he said with a coy smile.

Amy accepted the sanitizer and quickly applied the gel on her hands. Once she was done, Sheldon offered his hand once again. She managed to smile at him and placed her hand on his.

* * *

Sheldon looked at the DJ and silently asked to play the song from the beginning. As much as he hated it, Amy seemed to like it and it was enough for him to endure it.

He placed one of his hands on her waist and the other securely encasing her right hand. 'Lady in Red' began again and Amy placed her left hand on Sheldon's shoulder.

He noticed how nervous she looked and couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped him.

Amy looked at him curiously, "is something wrong?"

Sheldon shook his head, "no, just don't be nervous around me," he said gently.

It seemed to work because Amy's posture relaxed as they swayed to the song. Her fantasy came true after all. She smiled at Sheldon, "thank you."

Sheldon just smiled as they continued to dance. His eyes scanned the room until he heard her ask, "how did you know my name, by the way?"

"We share a couple of classes," he replied. "Surely you must know that."

Amy shrugged, "I didn't think anybody would've paid attention," she mumbled.

Unconsciously, Sheldon pulled her closer to him, their bodies mere inches from one another. Amy's eyes widened but stayed silent, she must be dreaming if she was this close from a boy.

"I did. After me, you're probably the smartest person in our school. Given we're the same age and yet we're already Seniors."

Amy smiled, "Sheldon Lee Cooper, right? You have a twin sister, Melissa."

Sheldon smiled when she said his name but he rolled his eyes at the mention of his sister, "yes but I would appreciate it if we will not talk about my sister."

For the first time that evening, Sheldon heard her laugh and it was one of the best sounds he had ever heard. He gulped as he composed himself, "what are your plans after high school?" He couldn't believe himself as he tried to make small talk.

Amy shrugged, "study at Harvard and get a doctorate in Neurobiology."

Sheldon's respect for her grew as he found another fellow that would pursue the academia, "even though I find Biology disconcerting because of the icky, squishy stuff, I am impressed. I'm sure you're gonna be a force to be reckoned with."

Amy's spirits bubbled at the compliment, "thank you. I'm sure you will too."

Sheldon grinned, "of course I will. I have been planning to win a Nobel Prize ever since I was a kid."

Amy rolled her eyes good-naturedly with a smile on her face. She wondered if she and Sheldon would become friends after this. Only a couple of months left of the academic year and it would be nice if she had one friend by the time they graduated.

Sheldon quietly observed her features, admiring her natural beauty. She looked better than any of the girls he saw that night with their overly-done make up. He cleared his throat and he risked a squeeze on her waist to catch her attention.

Amy felt his hand and a shiver went through her. She looked up at Sheldon expectantly and waited.

"Amy," he began. "Would you…I noticed that you sometimes spend your lunch alone in the cafeteria," Sheldon was trying to gauge her reaction if she would feel offended but no trace of any anger or offense was written on her face. "I usually eat in the library. The librarian already pitied me to let me stay there while I read…would you like to join me? It's quiet and it would be more conducive to learning," he asked meekly.

A smile bloomed on Amy's face and Sheldon sighed in relief, "I would love to Sheldon, thanks for the offer."

He nodded his head, "good."

They stayed silent and finally noticed that the song had ended, the DJ watching them with a knowing smile on his face. The two students remained in each other's hold as they watch him exit the venue.

After making sure everything was in order, Sheldon retrieved his Calculus book and escorted Amy out of the large room. A thought occurred to him which he voiced out, "how wonderful would it be if we win a Nobel together? Or at least at the same year?"

Amy laughed before she sighed in content from the events of the night, "well…dreams do come true, so who knows?"

Sheldon could only beam at her, slightly perplexed how this night turned out.

"Who knows," he whispered to himself as she waved goodbye at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea if it's good or not lol so leave your thoughts in the reviews. I have no idea how Prom Nights are in your countries, especially in the US, but I hope it resembled at least.
> 
> I'm working on another AU but it's still in the early stages and idk if I will end up posting it. I'm still polishing some details of the plot and currently working on the first chapter. But if I do post it, well…let's see what happens.
> 
> ~kingdomfictionalia


End file.
